My Little Girl
by Kates89
Summary: My response to The Deep's lyric challenge with the song 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw.


**So, I've actually had this typed up for a while and I just saw The Deep's lyric challenge, so knew that this would be a good time to drag this out. I've made a few changes but I'm still a little worried about it (the reason why I've not posted it sooner!) but hopefully you'll all enjoy it :) Let me know what you think as I love reading your lovely reviews :)**

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

Danny pulled 18-year-old Lucy in for another cuddle "Dad stop embarrassing me" She giggled "I'll only be a phone call away and I'll be home every month anyway"

"I know but I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too, Daddy. You best head back to the car, Mum will be wondering where you've got too" she smiled knowing he had kept her camera in his pocket on purpose so he had another reason to come back to her college dorm to say yet another goodbye.

"Yea, I guess I better, I love you though, Luce, all the way to the moon and back"

She smiled remembering the quote from her favourite book as a child, "I know you do, Dad, I love you too"

Danny planted one last kiss on her cheek then made his way back to the car where Lindsay was waiting.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

Lindsay had soon fallen asleep in the car on the way back to New York, which left Danny time to think, his thoughts soon landed on the day Lucy had been born. He thought back to how he got that phone call from Lindsay letting him know it was time.

He'd rushed to the hospital and after a long 17 hours of screaming, pushing and nearly breaking his hand Lindsay had given birth to their little girl. After she had been cleaned and weighed she had been placed in Lindsay's arms, in a soft pink blanket, he'd looked down at her perfect little face and kissed her button nose before whispering "My angel"

Later that night, Lindsay was asleep and after much persuasion and a flash of the Messer grin the nurses had let him crash on the chair in Lindsay's room. After a couple of hours, he woke to the sound of Lucy stirring, not wanting to wake Lindsay he went over and carefully picked his daughter up. As soon as she was in his arms, she let out a content sigh and drifted back off to sleep. Danny rocked her for a little while before going to put her back in the bassinet, but when he did she began to stir again. It didn't take him long to realise that she was only going to sleep in his arms, so for the rest of the night he sat on the chair with his sleeping daughter.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

His thoughts then turned to when she was five and he had decided to bring her to the lab with him, He'd only popped in quickly to sort out a few bits then he was going to take her out for ice-cream. He'd left her sitting at his desk drawing, while he ran down to find something out from Sid.

When he arrived back from the mourge, she wasn't drawing any more but instead typing on his computer, on a file that he had just spent the best of two days typing "Daddy, look I'm helping you" she turned grinning at him

"Oh Luce" he said not having the heart to tell her off.

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_

He thought back to how he had just left her, all grown up in her college dorm room. He couldn't believe how fast she had grown up.

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

He then thought to a time of when she was 8.

Danny had just come home from a late shift at work, it was gone midnight. So he kicked off his shoes in the hallway, hung his coat up and made his way up stairs, he stopped by Lucy's room first, he could see her in the moonlight that shone through the gap in her pink curtains, she was laid on her back with both arms above her head. "I love you" he whispered with a smile as he watched her sleep and then as he turned to go back to his room, he swore he heard her say "Daddy, love you more" he took a glance over his shoulder and was surprised to see she was still laid there on her back, fast asleep.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

Danny knew that whatever happened with Lucy at college, whether she loved it or hated it, that there would always be a room at home for her. He knew that even if Lucy became president or something like that, there was no way that Lindsay would ever change Lucy's room into anything else. It would always be there for her to return to if and when needed.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_ But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, _

_he's the half That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man _

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_ But between you and me_

_ He won't be good enough_

As Danny thought about Lucy's future it suddenly dawned on him that Lucy would arrive home one day with a boy, someone she claimed to love and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. If Danny was being truthfully honest with himself, he did hope that Lucy found a nice, decent man, who would take care of her, just as he had done for the past 18 years. Though the thought of handing his baby girl over to another man did upset him more that he'd care to admit and he was pretty sure he would never approve of any man Lucy brought home because none would be good enough for his beautiful little girl.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in_

_ Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_ Go on, take on this whole world_

_ But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_


End file.
